


Prank caller

by Nossu



Series: Jack and Femmes [12]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nossu/pseuds/Nossu
Summary: Jack Darby was released from the hospital and he was sitting in the passenger seat of Bumblebee's yellow Urbana 500 alt mode. Jack's face was still partly covered in the bandages and his teeth still felt little lose after all that beating that he had to endure. Jack was a bit concerned as he knows that Arcee would overreact to his current condition and fuss around him a lot.





	Prank caller

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of several stories and together they form some sort of series of stories around Jack Darby and his femmes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

**Prank caller  
**

Jack Darby was released from the hospital and he was sitting in the passenger seat of Bumblebee's yellow Urbana 500 alt mode. Jack's face was still partly covered in the bandages and his teeth still felt little lose after all that beating that he had to endure. Jack was a bit concerned as he knows that Arcee would overreact to his current condition and fuss around him a lot.

Jack let out a sigh and looked out of the window. A lot had happened to him after he had married Arcee and formed spark-bond with her and her twin sister Chromia. Just thinking Chromia made him a little nervous as he feared that Arcee or Chromia would found out what had happened with his latest spark control experience. He had transferred his awareness to Autobot space ship and into the body of femme, when he remembered events that had happened after that his face got all red. He decided that he would not talk about it, if Arcee would not ask, after all it was not a secret as she should have felt same things as he did.

Suddenly he heard how Bumblebee started to make beeping sounds and slowed down. He looked out of the window and noticed in the middle of the road there was large dark spot like someone had poured oil in it. In the side of the road he saw tire tracks and some small plastic car parts.

"Bee, is this place where Vince and his friends got killed?" he asked.

Bumblebee made a funny sound that he had learned to mean "yes".

"Stop here, I want to take a look!" he said and Bumblebee stopped in the side of the road.

Jack stepped out and felt how warm desert wind was gently blowing on his skin, it felt quite comforting. He started to walk towards black spot on the road and when he arrived he noticed faint chalk outlines of man that missed his head. Dark material on the road had to be blood and it was concentrated in the upper area of the chalk mans torso.

"This must he place where one of them died" he said to himself. Even if he still hated Vince he did not want his death, but he did not mourn him. He thought that after he had spark-bonded with Arcee and Chromia his feelings, got more harder and he had started to think more like a war veteran. Maybe there was a side affect in the spark-bond and he was starting to think like Arcee and Chromia.

Suddenly his new phone started to ring and he took it out of his pocket and looked who was calling. In the phone screen it said "Unknown", he remembered that he stored that when he started to get silent prank calls from the number. During that time he had thought that it was just his school friends making joke on him.

He smirked and answered with slightly darker voice "KO Burger can I take your order?"

He heard confused and familiar female voice to say "Eh! Um! May I speak with Jack Darby please!"

Jack smiled, finally he had got that prankster "Sorry, Jack can't talk now, may I ask who is calling so he can call back to you?"

There was a short pause "Please ask him to call to this number when he is available."

He was almost laughing, he had fooled her to talk "Sorry I need to know your name so I can tell who to call" he tried.

"Of course, how silly of me, tell him that is his Airachnid, he knows me as he loves me, bye!" and then she hang up on him.

Jack Darby stood there blinking his eyes, he was in shock, Airachnid had his phone number and he had stored her number in his phone. He run to Bumblebee and rushed into the seat and slammed door shut. Inside Bumblebee there was safe and comforting scent of Autobot, it was like a new car smell, but with more metallic and masculine smell.

He snapped out of his thoughts and told "Bee drive fast, I think Airachnid maybe near" and Bumblebee accelerated and started to head towards Autobot base. Then other panic hit him, he started to scroll messages in his phone and finally he found one that said "Thanks my Jack! your interface cable is so beautiful"

"OMG! OMG! Noooo!" he yelled, mom had accidentally sent his picture also to Airachnid. This was so embarrassing, now Decepticon psycho glitch had that picture. He felt his head was red again, he feared how that spider would take that, maybe it was why she had called him. He started breath steadily in and out just to make himself cool down.

* * *

"Bee drive of the road and let me out and them transform to bipedal mode and be ready for attack." he ordered and for his surprise Bumblebee did what he told.

When he got out Bee started to transform and it looked amazing like always, metal parts folding in and out and suddenly there was a tall yellow Bot standing next to him with his blasters ready.

Jack took his phone and placed it to speaker phone mode, so that Bumblebee can hear it too and then he dialed to Airachnid's number.

"This is Airachnid speaking!" he heard her answer.

"Uh, Hi Airachnid this is Jack, you asked that I call to you" he said.

He heard how spider femme chuckled and said "Hi honey, yes I did".

Her answer make him felt chilly, but he decided to continue "Why did you call me?"

"Is it forbidden to call you even if you have a phone?" she counter asked.

"Uh well no, but you know" he tried to explain how awkward this was.

He heard her chuckle again "My dear Jack, I called to you just to check how you are feeling and I wanted to hear how did you like my gift?"

"Gift?" he asked confused.

"Yes, I got rid of those bullies for you. I have to admit that it was fun to hunt them down and that red head screamed so lovely when all his friends where killed around him" he heard how she chuckled

"You killed them?" he asked with surprised tone.

"Yes Jack, I killed them and I killed them for you as a gift" she said and laughed, now her best insane laughter that made her sound like a Maleficent from the Sleeping Beauty movie.

"You insane murdering glitch!" he yelled to his phone and saw how Bumblebee was getting nervous next to him, he heard also what Airachnid was saying and was getting ready to defend him with his blasters.

"Yes my Jack I'm insane murdering ugly glitch" she said and chuckled

"Uh! I did not say that you are ugly" he corrected her.

"WHAT?" she yelled

"I said you are insane murdering glitch, but I did not say that you are ugly" he corrected. Jack hated it when people put words in his mouth and claimed that he had said something that he did not.

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked

"Yes, yes, you look good, but thats not a point here, you killed humans here and claim that you did it for me. I don't like that you try to make me a guilty one for your actions." He said with angry voice.

"I'm pretty!?" was only thing she said to him and this time in faint tone.

"I think this conversation is over!" he said and prepared to close the phone.

"Wait!" said voice from the phone.

"Yes, was there something else you want to confess?" he asked with sarcastic tone.

"Well, uh! You see, um! this is hard for me, I have not done this before" she sounded really nervous like a school girl in her first date.

Jack was getting annoyed "Well spill it out!" he said with hard tone.

"Jack I think you a lot and I decided that I will have you one way or another" she said with a hurry and then she hanged up.

Suddenly Jack understood what that glitch meant and got chilly feeling like when someone walking over his grave. "OMG! I think I'm in her shopping list" he said to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee gave him some beeps and looked him and nodded, then he transformed to his car mode and Jack opened the door and got in, this time on the drivers seat.

"Bee let's burn some rubber, I need to get some distance to this place and fast!" he said and Bumblebee did his best.

* * *

When they arrived  into the base Jack saw how Ratchet was trying to short out cardboard boxes and fill in his inventory list, it looked like Ratchet had again ordered some supplies from the Internet as he looked happy with his boxes. Optimus was standing next to his computer terminal and typing something, maybe a report to Agent Fowler. Bulkhead was painting walls with Miko, it seemed that he taught Miko some Cybertron or something like that. Raf was doing some image search from the Internet, he hoped that this time he would not find anything naughty from there, he was a bit too young for those images. Arcee was just standing there and waiting him with her servos on her hips and she looked impatient.

When he got out from Bumblebee, Arcee was right there and took him into her tight hug and he felt great happiness through spark-bond. He also smelled Arcee's scent, it was a sweeter than Bee's, but same time there was this scent of gunmetal that gave a feeling of danger.

"My Jack, you're finally at home" she murmured and kissed him.

Miko looked at his bandages and said "Dude you look like a mummy" and let out joyful laughter and continued to look Bulkhead's paintings with concerned face.

Optimus looked from his computer and said "Jackson good that your back, I have missed your help with these human reports."

Ratchet looked from his work and said "Jack when your free, I need to scan you and see if there is any permanent damage in you. After that maybe you can tell me what all these human doohickeys are and what they do."

Arcee started to carry him towards their room and she kept him constantly close to her spark, it seemed like she was fearing that other Bots could steal her Jack. Before they exited from Command center he saw how Bumblebee walked towards Optimus, he must be wanting to report what happened with Airachnid. He knows that he also needs to talk with Arcee about what Airachnid did.

When they got in their room Arcee started to gently remove his clothes and he decided that it is not wise to resist now. After clothes were removed she took him in her lap and started to examine him. She gently touched around his body, like trying to feel that he was intact and no bones where broken. He also saw that her optics where moving like in the scan mode.

"Jack, when can we remove all these bandages?" she asked.

"Doctor said that I can remove them today when I wash myself. He explained.

"Ok, I will remove them and wash you today. I have some new clothes for you, they just arrived, you can wear them now. She explained and Jack started to feel nervous.

Arcee continued to examine him and it felt little awkward being naked at servos of Autobot femme who shamelessly touched him everywhere. Suddenly she stopped and placed her faceplate to his chest like trying to feel something.

"You look to be intact and your spark is strong so I assume your getting better, but I still want that Ratchet scans you just in case" she said and hugged him tightly agents her chest. Suddenly waves of pleasure started to fill him and he felt familiar feeling of Acree's spark energy getting synchronized with his life force. Waves of pleasure increased and he lost the track of time and soon he lost himself into the pleasure and feeling of affection.

When he got back to his senses he saw that Arcee was still holding him and looking him with her optics full of affection.

"Arcee I need to tell you something" he said, he felt himself a bit vulnerable as he was still naked.

"What you want to tell me?" she asked with a little curious tone.

"Uh, Airachnid called me and told that she killed Vince and his friends" he said quickly.

"WHAT! That Glitch how dare she, I will rip her optics off when I see her next time" she yelled in anger.

"Arcee it's not that bad that she has my number she can't use it to track me as Ratchet had modified my phone, it was my fault that I forgot to get secret number" he tried to explain.

Arcee looked him and said "Thats not an issue here, you can always change your number"

"Then why are you mad?" he dared to ask.

"That glitch killed those bullies for you and she did it before I got a change, so I'm angry that she stole that change from me" she snarled.

Jack was bit in shock to hear how Arcee behaved violently "Is that against what Autobots are?" he asked.

Arcee looked him and said " We have done far worst thing than killed bullies that hurt our love ones. Usual Optimus would just look in the other direction and let us do the dirty work."

Jack was speechless and his mouth was open like a hole in the birdhouse.

Arcee looked him and said with light girly voice "Oh dear, here I am an innocent little Autobot femme surrounded with a punch of killer Bots" and she chuckled.

"Seriously Jack, I think you should already have understood that small femme like me could not have survived this far in the Prime's team if I don't have any special skills" she explained and looked him

Jack felt like he was starting to understand something big.

"Uh! Yes, what is your special skill?" he dared to ask and was afraid to hear the answer.

Arcee looked him and smiled softly "I'm currently Autobot scout, but I used to be sharpshooter and highly trained assassin with my sister"

Jack gulped, he just realized what kind of femmes he has as a sparkmates and feel of danger and responsibility increased heavily.

"So that means you would have really killed Vince and those bullies?" he asked

"Yes, without any hesitation or remorse" she answered.

"What about Airachnid?" he asked.

"That glitch is insane and she will never stop to bug us so she has to be eliminated" she explained.

Suddenly she seemed to get some question in her mind "Where you planning to add her to our spark-bond?" she asked with angry voice.

Jack got all pale and yelled "OMG NO! I don't want her as my lover. I already have two femmes in my heart and I'm not sure can I manage more."

Suddenly Jack's phone started to beep with the message tone. Arcee took his phone from his pocked and flipped it open.

"Primus! How that glitch dares to send a picture like this to you!" She yelled and showed the phone to Jack.

Jack saw from the picture how Airachnid had naughty smile on her face when she sat on her berth with her legs spread wide open. She had removed her chest armor and her waist armor to show her proto form. She had two quite firm and round energon tanks in her chert and there was open port between her legs. Jack felt how he was starting to get a little exited about this shameless picture.

Arcee looked him "Your getting excited?" she asked and started to sulk

"No, no, it's not Airachnid, I just did not know that she had an interface port between her legs like female humans" he tried to explain.

Arcee looked him and smiled "Oh yes, I have forgotten to tell you that we all have port and some of us have also interface cable down there." she placed him to the berth between her legs and showed him a spot of small switch in her crotch armor.

"Press here with your finger" she instructed. Jack pressed and saw how armor transformed out.

"OMG Arcee that is so beautiful!, what do you use it for?" he asked and tried to sound innocent.

"First use is for spark upload when new Cybertronian proto form gets its spark from AllSpark. After that it's used for mainframe connection when we upload new skills or take copy of existing skill sets. Also we can use it to connection to navigation computer when we fly space ships or small fast moving fighters." she explained.

"WOW, what happens if I put my interface cable in there?" he asked with naughty smile on his face.

"I don't know, we can try that later after Ratchet has examined you" she said and started to close her armor.

Jack felt a little disappointed, but decided to stay silent and do as she wanted.

* * *

Arcee stood up and walked to the cabin and took pile of clothes from there. "Do you need help with these?" she asked and placed pile of clothes next to him.

Jack was horrified by the color selections and he started to panic when he saw what kind of underwear she had bought for him.

"Arcee I would like to have my old underwear!" he tried to explain with careful tone.

"Miko told me that you could get an infection from old dirty underwear and die for it, so I decided to burn old ones and get you some new underwear. Miko helped me to select them and she said that as you are hentai, you would love them" she said with firm and confident tone.

"Arcee, these underwear's are for woman, I can't wear these! " he protested.

"WHAT! You mean that Miko lied to me and made fool out of me? I will kill that traitorous little glitch" Arcee started to get mad.

"NO! NO! I'm fine with these, don't kill her please! I'm sure she had a good intention when she helped you" he yelled and tried to wear those damn things and cursed Miko in his mind.

Arcee smiled to him "See you look pretty on those, I take a picture and send it to June and Miko" she said and her optics flashed suddenly.

"ARCEE OMG! Noooo!" he yelled and wondered? Why was he always shamed like this, when will this punishment end.


End file.
